Minecraft Rift
by GeneralTemujin
Summary: After four friends get 4 oculus rifts and download minecraft and some mods. unfortunately it isn't fully compatible and they cant log off. They now are stuck there for who knows how long. Really bad review sorry. Fixed first chapter. Review if you want more.
1. ch 1 the rift

GT: hey sorry for the lack of updates, I can sum it up in five reasons though. I rewrote the first chapter, because I had some errors and such

1. New Computer

2. New computer has WiFi problems

3. Finals/school

4. I have been away from home alot recently

5. Writersblock/nobody will host a server for Bryan, a Ant sized man? (sequel to Bryan a hero?), don't worry once I reinstall Java (got deleted) and download a server I will do it. Sorry about that being lengthy, but I am writing this around midnight (true dedication), but time to reveal the new character Ethan, Sarah, and Alberto, and Alex You can't have Ethan without Sarah. Yeah first romance in a story so gonna fail, but at least they only hug.

Ethan: I can introduce myself thank you.

GT: well I was going to tell them something important. Down at the bottom I will answer questions to make the story have more more around it, and allowing you to learn more about the story. I will be using my standard O.C. format so check my other fan fics.

Alex: can we just begin

GT: alright enough with introductions

* * *

Ch. 1 The Oculus Rift

Alex's PoV

So I sat down being bored. Me and my friends just did the ultimate troll, but it wasn't as fun as it was back then in my 12s. I decided to see if there any more news on the oculus rift. I discovered there was a contest whoever won got four rifts. I entered In it.

-3 weeks later-

I got the news i won. I called Alberto, and Ethan. "I won the four rifts." i was really excited. "Ethan call Sarah and tell her the news. You can give hers to her cause you to are together. They will come in on Tuesday, the same day as minecraft 1.6"

-tuesday-

It is finally here. First Alberto, my friend from my totally awesome orchestra, and guitar classes was there. *I actually play violin and guitar and quite good for only being 13, but not the best in strings 2, guitar I am up there, even though I joined in the 2nd 9 weeks of school. I welcome Alberto in, and we sat down. Shortly afterword we heard the doorbell we opened it and saw our rifts. We took them inside. I got minecraft on all four, I also installed a few mods.

About thirty minutes later the doorbell rang again. I opened it and saw Ethan holding Sarah. I couldn't stop laughing. Sarah is the oldest of us going into 9th grade next year, while I, Ethan and Alberto will be going into 8th. Ethan was 2 days older than me, which makes him born April 1st. Alberto was born in August making him the youngest, because he is still 12.

So Sarah gets out of Ethan's hands and shows us the newest sections of 'Knights of the YOLO table. I was wiping all our enemies buts with my time-space powers, I even caused paradoxes while at it. I gave the rifts out, and said what mods I installed. I had minecraft comes alive, portal gun ,gravity gun, deminsional doors, not enough items, and the ocarina mod. Me and Sarah are big fans of legend of Zelda.

We log into minecraft and start a lan world. When we start out we look around and gather some wood, but wandered off. Then he told us he found a village so we followed. ethan and sarah went to some npc called jerry the priest. They asked him something then in the chat at it said Whizkerz (Ethan), and DaQueenoftheYOLOTable (Sarah) got married. Sarah was holding a baby girl she adopted it from Jerry. Her name was Melody Pond. We then started building I house. I made me my own room, so did Alberto, but Ethan and Sarah decide to share.

Ethan's PoV

I couldn't believe it, I was a father I hugged Sarah. I was so happy. We decided every day one of us would stay home and watch Melody. I got first day. It was minecraft so I just could only hold her. I hugged Sarah goodbye. She went out to mine, Alex was getting resources for deminsional doors, and Alberto was getting extra wood.

I decided to log off. I clicked log off, but nothing happens. I tried again, and again. Still the same result. I was starting to get worried, I tried to control my earthly body but it didn't work, i was stuck here. I am stuck in minecraft.

I got in the chatbar and told the others what happened. They were to far away so i had to type. " Alex, Alberto, and my lovely wife Sarah, i can't log off. Can you try?" then they replied "no", "same here", and "Ethan I'm worried promise you will protect me and our baby. I don't want to be stuck here forever."

Sarah's PoV

Ethan told us he couldn't log off. I was in a cave fighting creepers, and skeletons. I grabbed my iron sword, i was wearing iron helm, iron chestplate, gold pants, and gold boots. I killed the mobs. Then i tried logging off, but i had the same results of Ethan. I was worried. So worried i told Ethan to protect me and my baby. I can handle myself. I decided to go up to the surface and get to my hubbie. On the way i found a lake and grabbed tons of clay my inventory was getting full so i went strait back to our house.

When i got there i made everyone ocarinas. Alex made some song sheets and gave each of us a song he made. It would allow for someone to talk to anyone, who was stuck here. I looked and it was saria's song. "Alex. Are you sure this will work. I, of course, also played ocarina of time, and wasn't to sure it would work but I tried, and it did. It made since it allowed link to talk to saria from far away.

I walked outside and a skeleton shot me, in broad daylight. I had half a heart left, but then I blacked out. I woke up in the nether and there was a Steve, or at least I hoped. He tired around and I saw he had no pupils. It was herobrine!

* * *

Alex: Cliffhanger on the first chapter.

GT: my fanfic my rules.

Sarah: ok, but what happens to me.

Ethan: if anything happens to her.

GT: I don't kill off main characters so no worries she will be fine (I whisper at the end). See you next time


	2. Marcus Persson

GT: Well I'm back, but nobody has reviewed. *sigh*

Alex: They just must have forgotten, and such.

Ethan: Sure (sarcastically), come on shouldn't we ...

Sarah: Stop talking, and save me

Ethan: I couldn't have said it better myself

Alex: read and review if you want more.

Alberto: #getreadyforthischapter

GT & Alex: no hash tags.

GT: well here is the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 2: Marcus Perrson

Sarah's pov

No, this can't be happening. Herobrine told me to look around me, so I looked around me. I wasn't in the nether, I was in a cave. I saw lava and a netherbrick tunnel. I saw flaming nether rack, but in the distance I saw stone, iron ore, and an emerald.

Herobrine instructed me to follow him. We went down the netherbrick tunnel. I then saw machines. Not any machine though, some from tekkit, and feed the beast. I asked Herobrine, what the industrial craft, and redpower machines were here. He flipped a lever and something happened. A computer from computer craft turned on. An then it showed Herobrine.

"Herobrine", said the computer, I was confused because I am 99.99 percent sure they don't admit sound, "is not who the world thinks, same with notch. Originally notch made Steve a brother to help, this extremely advanced AI was nice and helped the player even creating great builds. One day he tried to put himself in the game, so he could help everyone. He messed up his coding scarring him forevermore, the PC notch was planning on escaping, so. He swapped positions with Marcus Persson, his owner, when he used an occulus rift, permantly trapping Marcus in minecraft. Herobrine and Marcus decided to keep on notches computer. While their they made many changes, even using some things from mods to remain sane. They thrived, and mods better than ever, eventually notch did the same to mojang, the first step to creating a minecraftian army on earth."

A piston door opened a path, so I walked through. I saw Notch. "Notch", I said, "me and my friends are trapped in minecraft can you help us out."

Notch turned around, "sorry Yolo table queen, but I also am trapped here. Also, please don't call me by that evil lunatic I programmed. Call me Marcus. Me and Herobrine ha vve been stuck here since notch the insane program trapped us here, well actually just me, but Herobrine decided to help me. He is trust worthy. Sorry for the skeleton, but we couldn't risk being caught." He pulled a lever, a portal spawned "this will take you to a house in the village. Do not tell them what happened, wait before you go take this" he gave me a pair of headphones which I placed in my helmet slot "now me, you, and Herobrine can talk wirelessly."

I walked though the portal which vanished behind me. I walked out and i passes out because, the sun glared and hurt my eyes.

* * *

Alex's pov

I saw Sarah lying on the ground, i messaged Ethan, and we carried her back to our base. Ethan waited by his wife's side all day, it wasn't until, the next day she awoke. Ethan told me, so i came in, "who are you?" she said, did she have amnesia. What happed when she was missing, will my friend ever be ok. I told her Alex. Hopefully she survives the amnesia, it must be tough on her.

* * *

Sarah's pov

I did as notch told me, shortly after waking up, before Ethan noticed i awoke notch told me i had to fake amnesia. It hurt me deeply to see my husband, and my friends hurt cause of my "condition", i wanted to scream at notch, but then they would here me.

* * *

GT: so i hoped you guys liked it. I tried to make it lengthy, bjut i can't tell because i am on my phone

Ethan *sob* I hope sh... She Reme... remembers me, soon. *tears run widely*

Sarah: *whispers* i wish i was allowed to. *normal volume* who is she?

Alex: GT what are you hinding from us?

GT: lets just say *unintelligible mutter*

Alex: i didn't here it.

GT: well to bad, anyways see you next time have a great day. :^)


End file.
